


Look Around

by unculturedswine



Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Burt Hummel, M/M, POV Burt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unculturedswine/pseuds/unculturedswine
Summary: Burt Hummel really was an okay dad.





	Look Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bringing over my fanfiction from various corners of the internet all to one place.

Burt Hummel tried his best to do right by his son. He bought him the newest clothes by the designer Kurt was fascinated by that particular week. He gave Kurt all the privacy in the world, even giving him his own basement apartment. Burt was even able to get over the fact that he’d probably never have grandchildren. Sure, some people would say he was the best dad ever, but he didn’t think so.

Burt was unable to stop the bullies that threw Kurt into a dumpster everyday. He was unable to talk to him about the thing he liked, because Burt did not understand Wicked at all and couldn’t tell the difference between designer jeans and ones from Wal-Mart. Burt was unable to talk to Kurt about his love interests because hearing that Adam Lambert was “totally gorgeous” was just awkward. So, no, Burt didn’t think he was a good enough dad. And he was always afraid that Kurt would never have anyone to really talk to. Until Noah Puckerman came into the Hummel’s lives.

Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman never had a dad. Well, he had a dad once, but he left before Noah could really remember him. His mom did tell him stories, though, so he knows his dad was a rebellious Jewish boy who cared more about rock and roll than temple and prayer. Whenever Noah’s mom talked of his dad, Noah always knew that they would have gotten along well. They seemed to be exactly the same.

Noah would often picture what his life would be like if his father was still around (usually just on Father’s Day, because he wasn’t that much of a pansy). He often pictured him and his father rocking out to some Led Zeppelin or the Rolling Stones. Sometimes they’d be watching some lame show on the Discovery Channel that only dads liked and sometimes they were out in the yard tossing the football around. Noah would never tell anyone, especially his mom, but he really missed his dad. Though, he might have just missed the dad he made up in his mind. He wasn’t too sure.

Eventually, though, Noah did tell someone about his made-up dad and they had a made-up parent of their own.

Kurt Hummel grew up without a mom. Even though she died when he was 6, Kurt doesn’t remember much about her. His father tells him that he is exactly like his mom but this really just makes Kurt miss her more. Kurt’s dad also tells him about her love for John Hughes’ movies and the Beatles and how she’d always make shortbread cookies when Burt was sick just because he loved them. Kurt faintly remembers his mom singing ‘Here Comes the Sun’ and ‘Dear Prudence’ to him and he knows he’ll always have a place in his heart for the Breakfast Club.

Sometimes when Kurt really misses his mom he’ll go into his dad’s room, open up the dresser and wardrobe and will be able to smell her perfume. 10 years later he isn’t sure how her smell still lingers, but he’s glad it does. On these particular days Kurt lies in front of his dad’s dresser and imagines what life would be like if his mom was still around. He usually imagines them baking pies and talking about how American Idol must be fixed because there is no way more people liked Kris Allen than Adam Lambert. He imagines them watching So You Think You Can Dance and singing along to Grease while fawning over John Travolta in leather.

Kurt never thought he’d tell anyone about these fantasies and he definitely didn’t think it’d be Noah he broke down to, but somehow these things just happen. But, when Noah told Kurt that he wanted to hold his hand and when Kurt told Noah that he’d never be his beast of burden, they were glad that they had told each other.

Together the boys would listen to the Beatles and the Rolling Stones. Kurt made Noah watch Rent and Dancing with the Stars and in return Noah made Kurt watch Dirtiest Jobs and football games. They were what each other needed. And together they could buy the stairway to Heaven or just quote Sixteen Candles.

And when Noah felt lonely on Father’s Day he could go to Kurt’s house and find the father he always wanted in Burt Hummel. And when Kurt was feeling especially depressed, he had someone to lay with him while he basked in his mother’s scent.

And Burt Hummel finally realized that he was a pretty okay dad. No, he didn’t know the difference between Guess and the Gap, but he eventually realized that it didn’t matter. When he saw the look on Kurt’s face when he accepted Noah as Kurt’s boyfriend and when Kurt let it slip that Noah looked up to Burt as his own father, that was enough for him. Burt didn’t need the Best Dad award. He already knew that he was good enough for his son and his son’s boyfriend and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
